Isabella or
by YouJustGotVamp'd
Summary: Edward left Bella, blah blah blah. Laurent finds Bella in the meadow. Now Bella lives with the Volturi. She is also a world wide rockstar, but she goes by a different name. What will happen when they come for a visit, and there's this big secret.
1. Before part 1

* I don't own twilight; Sm does*

Flashback

I went to our meadow that Edward had shown me last year. This is where it all started, and where it all ended. I wanted so bad for Edward to be here with me. To tell me that he loved me, to hug and kiss me, but NO he had to up, and leave because I was some little play toy that he didn't care to play with anymore. I knew he wasn't cominbg back though; as much as I cried and screamed I knew that he wasn't coming back to me. To tell you the truth I bet he was up in Alaska making out with that strawberry blonde vampire; Tanya. I wasn't aware that I was being watched because I was thinking about him to much. I finally did notice that someone was watching me when a sweet velvet voice brought me back to reality.

"Well, Hello Bella!" I spun around to see a pair of blood red eyes glaring into me like daggers. I looked up to see a old familar face. Laurent.

"Hello Laurent! Isn't it a pleasure seeing you here." I was scared, but not as much as I should be. I was actually quite calm. I think it was because I wasn't scared to die. I had really already died, but on the inside.

"Yes it is Bella, yes it is. So where is your little posse?"

"He le-" I got that far before I heard another smooth velvet voice. The voice I hadn't heard in a long, long time. There in front of me appered a picture of my Edward. He looked angry. I could see his eyes turning coal black, and when he talked I could hear the anger in his angelic with it, "Tell him a lie." Did I just see what I thought I saw. I must be going crazy, but I decided to do as he said.

"Oh there out hunting right now. I decided to take a little walk while they were gone."

"Oh how intresting. I was just walking around to."

"Okay well I better be going. Nice talking to you Laurent."

"Wait Bella. Well I'm so sorry you just smell so good, and actually I was out here hunting so this won't hurt a bit," and he bit.

*** If you wnt more review or else that's the end.***


	2. AN

**If you want more I got to have reviews or else I'm going to discontinue the story. It may sound boring right now, but trust me it gets alot better. There are many surprises that are just waiting to be unfolded so I need reviews, and soon. (: If you have reviewed, and I and you know who you are I heart you. 3 Aria**


	3. Before part 2

Pain. Endless Pain.

My whole body was on fire. From the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I opened my eyes to see what time of day it was. I saw that it was just a little past midnight from all the darkness that was surrounding me and it was only the first day. It had seemed like a million years since the fire had started. The only thing that was keeping me sane and not letting myself let out to many bloodcurdling screams was Edward. The thought that maybe, just maybe I might be a little more worthy of him; now that I was like him. Call me crazy, but it really was the only way I could keep myself from going insane. The fire started to die down in the tip of my toes and fingers. It doesn't sound like much, but it made me realized this was going to end, and maybe I could get through this. Just like that though the fire started to escape my entire body until it got to my chest. It was like all the fire that had just been realized had all gone to my chest. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and my back arched and fell back to the ground. When would the pain end? I couldn't take it too much longer. I could hear my heart beats start to fade until there was three, two, and one. My heart stopped, and stood deathly still. My last heart beat. The last one I will ever have in my entire new life. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the world. There in front of me stood a red head. A very familiar one at that.

"Tori?"

"Bella!" OMG my sister Victoria has come back to me. I haven't seen her since Edward killed James, and I couldn't even talk to my own sister because I hadn't told Edward about Tori. I jumped up and hugged my sister knocking us both to the ground. We both started chuckling, and I hugged Tori like she was my life line that I couldn't live without.

"OMG Tori. I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry about James. I should have seen that he was going to be in the field while we played baseball." I truly felt sorry about Tori's mate he would have been my brother in law.

"It's okay Bells James knew what was going to happen to him if he played his little game of his. My only question is WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?" Oh shit she was pissed off.

"Well let's see. He was your mate I could tell that much, and I wasn't about to go and kick his sorry butt. I didn't want us to leave each other like that. Plus if Edward would have found me beating up James he would know that something was up. So I just acted like a poor pathetic human." I said with a giggle I could never hurt someone my sister loves and she knows that.

"Fine, but how did you become a vampire and where is Edward?"

"Well I guess I will have to tell you the story to answer both of your questions," And so story time began.

"Well after James attacked me Edward took me to the hospital because I had lost a lot of blood. James had broke my leg, and tried to change me into a vampire, but Edward sucked the venom out. Not wanting to damn me to this life that he lived. Alice helped me a lot through that time. Since I wasn't going to have my dad help me take showers, and to help me get ready in the morning. We had a very fun summer together, and my eighteen birthday came around. I didn't want to be older than Edward so I asked him to change me. Of course he said No though. Alice threw me a very big birthday party with presents and cake. While I was opening one of the presents my finger slipped on the paper, and I cut myself. Everything happened so fast; Jasper attack and Edward shoved me out of the way but he pushed me to hard. So I went flying into Esme's glass table and the shattered glass dug into my arm. I started to bleed worse than before. Everyone had to leave the room except for Carlisle who fixed up my arm. After that night Edward became very distant and Alice wasn't at school anymore. Around the third day Edward told me he want to talk to me, and I saw he was parked in Charlie's spot so I knew he wasn't staying very long. He told me to take a walk with him in the woods and so I did. Edward told me he didn't love me, and that I was just some little toy of his that he was tired of. He told me that if I promised him to take care of myself for Charlie then he would promise something. He would promise me that I would never see him, or any of his family ever again. He then left, and I tried chasing after him, but I knew that it was useless he was a vampire and I was some weak human. Even though I know I'm not. So I collapsed onto the ground in a bundle of sobs. Finally after three days Sam Uley found me in the woods right where I had collapsed onto the ground. The next couple of months were horrible I barely eat, and every time I would sleep I would dream a horrible dream and wake up screaming. The first couple of times Charlie would come rushing into my room to see what was wrong, but after a while he got used to it and didn't come to check on me. So one day I decided because I had been missing Edward so much that I would come out to the meadow to try to remember him, but I found Laurent first. He said he was on a hunting trip and he hadn't eaten. He then tried to eat me, but was stopped midway, and I was turned into a vampire."

I finally was able to tell my whole story to someone who understands me. I just noticed that I had been playing with the grass and hadn't even noticed what Tori was doing. I looked up to see her pacing and heard he say " That son of a bitch will pay." I winced when I heard her talk about Edward that way. I mean yeah he did tell me he didn't love me anymore, but that doesn't mean I feel the same way about him.

"Calm down Tori I mean seriously I can take care of myself."

She laughed some sinister laugh, and I jumped up in surprise.

"You can take care of yourself. Bells from what it sounded like you almost fell apart when he left you. Didn't you see any of this?"

Actually thinking about it I did see it happen, but I never thought that it would happen. I mean at the time Edward seemed to love me so much.

"Yeah I did. Actually I did I just never thought that it would ever come true." I said dry sobbing remembering that day. Edward had been so worried about me when I didn't respond to anything he said. He totally flipped out.

Tori came over and started to hug me. "Oh Bella I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. How about we go to where were staying, and figure out what we are going to do next."

I reigned in my sorrow, and answered my beloved sister. "Okay, but first I want to change my name to Arabella with the nickname of Aria!"

"Wait one second!" Came a very reedy voice from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I asked, and four people in black cloaks came out of the woods.

"Oh just me, and some friends." Came the reedy voice again. A girl about the age of sixteen stepped in front of the other three people. I turned to look at my sister, but her eyes had glazed over, and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What have you done to my sister," I said looking back at the group of vampires. One of the guys just chuckled, and I attacked. I sent my foot straight into his stomach and he wasn't expecting it. He went flying back into the tree. When he land he dropped into a hunting crouch, and came after me. I jumped, but he caught me by the throat, and sent me hurtling into a tree. I landed on my stomach. I flipped onto my back, and started to get up but he slammed his foot down on my chest. I had learned this trick before. I took his foot and twisted it around. Knocking him on the ground and on his butt. I pushed myself up from the ground, and then offered my hand to the young boy. His hood had fallen back, and I saw what he really looked like. He was gorgeous of course. He had shoulder length brown hair, and blood red eyes. So he drank from humans. How interesting. I offered him my hand, but he waved me away. I putted my hand son my hips, and shifted all my weight to my right leg, and looked down at the boy.

"Well then be that way!" I said very ticked off this kid was not just about to treat me like crap just because he treated my sister horrible. I mean what would he have done if it would have been his sister. He just shook his head, and finally found his tongue.

" No, no look at yourself," he said, and so I looked down. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. I saw myself on fire. My whole entire body, but I wasn't burning away like I should. I started to dry sob. I fell onto the ground in a bundle of sobs. I felt someone pick me up, and hold me in there arms. Then someone else wrap their arms around me also. The fire must be gone because the boy wouldn't even let me help him up.

" Oh Aria please don't cry!" I guess one of the guys that were holding me said.

"Why, why shouldn't I cry I mean I was on fire, and wasn't being killed. I was a freak before I was a vampire, and now I'm a freak as a vampire." I screamed/ shouted into whoever's chest.

" Oh Aria you are not a freak you are just very special, and so that is why we are taking you to our master. Aro!" One of them said to me.

I looked up to find a very cute looking man. He had short blondish, brownish hair with red eyes. He was built very big like Emmett. Oh Emmett how I missed my crazy older brother that I loved. Oh how I missed them all actually. I swallowed all of my hurt, and sorrow once again.

"I will go with you on one condition. That is if you let my sister go free of whatever bound or power you have her under," I said with so much determination, " and also if I get to know all of your names."

Whoever that was holding me let out a chuckle. "Okay. Well first off my name is Felix. The girl over there is Jane, and the boy you attacked is Alec. Lastly the other person is Demetri. Also Alec how about you let that Tori girl go." Felix said with a light hearted laugh. Next thing I know I was being tackled by my sister. We were both laughing when we got up.

" Alright you got what you wanted so now you need to come with us," said Jane. Tori and I looked at each other, and nodded our head. I turned to look back at all of them, and said " Alright let's go." With those three words we were off into the woods, and to my new life.


	4. Volterrian Angels

**Aria's POV**

That was some nine hundred ninety nine years ago. Now I am known as Aria. I am in a band called the Volterrian Angels. I have many powers, but the ones I use the most are Shape shifting, mind reading, the elements, and teleportation. Right now I was getting ready for my concert in Volterria. My normal appearance is brown hair with green eyes. I have olive skin, and I am the lead singer in the group. There is also April; she is our guitarist. April is quite sensible at times, but you don't want to upset her because she has one hell of a bite. Then there is Lena; she is our drummer. Lena is very outspoken so you don't want to step on her toes. Next we have Lea. Lea is our keyboardist, and is very quiet. Lastly we have Silver. Now Silver is my backup singer. Silver is just Silver; you can't really describe her.

"Aria it's time for the show!" Silver called from her dressing room across the hall from me.

"Okay I will be there in a second!" I called back to her. I was looking at myself in the mirror to see how my outfit looked. It was a white tank top with a red skirt. A black belt and read and black checkered hat. I had a black high thigh boots and a black bracelet that said bite me in gold letters. I was ready for the show.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I had just arrived home from work. It had been a very hectic and crazy day at work. I arrived home, and could already feel the tension in the air. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that. I walked in to see Esme sitting on the couch with a two pieces of paper in her hands.

"Hi honey," I said kissing her cheek, "what's wrong?" I said sitting down beside her. She just started to dry sob, and handed me the sheets of paper. One was a sheet of paper, and the other was a picture. I first looked at the picture. It was a picture of Bella and Edward from her birthday party. That had been turned into a horror movie. I choked back a sob of my own, and pulled my wife into my lap.

"Ssshh Honey it's okay. I know you miss her. Everyone does." I said rocking her back in forth trying to comfort my wife.

"I know Carlisle, but she was still like a daughter to me I just miss her so much." She said dry sobbing even more now.

"I understand honey she was like my daughter too. Now how about you tell me what this letter is about." I said trying to get Esme's mind off of our beloved daughter Bella.

"Read it yourself it will explain everything." She said getting up off of my lap, and going to clean something to help her relax. I looked down and started to read the letter.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I would like to formal invite you to my daughter's coronation, and birthday ball. The ball will be the 16__th__ of April, but I would like for you to come a month prior so you and my family can get to know each other better._

_Sincerely, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Princess Arabella_

Hmm, we haven't done anything since Bella died maybe this is a family meeting. I called Esme in and asked her opinion on going. She agreed with me so now here I am calling a family meeting.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward downstairs for a family meeting; and yes Edward you have to come down also." I said taking a seat at the head of the table right beside my beloved wife. I grabbed her hand knowing I was going to need all the courage I could get with having to deal with Edward. Everyone came into the dining room, and sat down around the table. They looked at me waiting for me to explain what this was all about.

"Today I got a letter from Aro. He apparently has a daughter, and she is having a coronation and birthday ball in a month. He wants us to come a moth early to get to know his family better. So Esme and I have decided that we are going to see Aro, and the Volturi." I took a sigh, and looked around at my family. Alice looked like the only one that was happy, and that was probably because she got a chance to go shopping. Everyone else even Rosalie looked sad. It had been like this ever since Bella had mysteriously disappeared. No body ever found or anything.

"Now go get packing because we are leaving tomorrow morning six am sharp." I said standing up with Esme, and heading off to our bedroom to pack.

**Aria's POV**

We had already finished our sound check, and I was under the stage in the little elevator. I was waiting for the beat to start on our first song, and there it went.

_Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood_

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_[Chorus]  
He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the __record__ machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

_(Chorus)_

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh you better run for your life (2)_

I finished up the song, and scanned the crowd quickly. When I saw seven pairs of gold eyes. No it couldn't be I thought.

**Carlisle's POV**

Yesterday we had gotten on a plan, and flew straight to Italy, and of course at the airport Alice played grand theft auto. She stole herself a canary yellow Porsche, and the for the rest of us a black and red Bugatti Veryon. We walked to the big oak doors, and right as I went to knock on the door it opened. There in front of me stood Heidi she ushered us in.

"I will take you to Aro." Was all she said before taking off. We quickly took off until we came to abrupt stop, and I saw Aro round the corner.

"Hello," Aro said hugging each one of my family members. He seemed much happier now of days. It was like his life had some meaning to it now.

"Well where is this wonderful daughter of yours? We are all dying to meet her." I said to Aro wondering where she was.

"Ahh you mean Aria. She is about to start her concert. Have you ever heard of the Volterrian Angels," He asked us. All of us were shaking our head no except for Alice who was jumping up and down squealing "YES!"

"Good, good well then I will introduce you guys during the intermission." He said while walking away leaving Heidi to take us to our seats.

**Aria's POV**

What are they doing here? I just kept asking myself that question over and over again.

"Hello Volterria! How are you doing tonight?" I screamed to the crowd. They went wild yelling and screaming.

"Well here is our next song. It is to a use to be special someone in the crowd. My ex. Here is Apologize."

_Apologize by Timberland_

_I'm holding on your rope,__  
__Got me ten feet off the ground__  
__I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound__  
__You tell me that you need me__  
__Then you go and cut me down, but wait__  
__You tell me that you're sorry__  
__Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...___

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late___

_I'd take another chance, take a fall__  
__Take a shot for you__  
__And I need you like a heart needs a beat__  
__But it's nothin new__  
__I loved you with a fire red-__  
__Now it's turning blue, and you say...__  
__"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you__  
__But I'm afraid...___

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late___

_Bridge (guitar/piano)___

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__It's too late to apologize, yeah__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-__  
__I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...__  
__[__Apologize Lyrics__on .com/ ]_

The crowd was going wild, and all I could do was look at the people who destroyed my life. Though I am happy that he did leave me; I mean I never would have been reunited with my sister, or come to the Volturi.

"So I see you guys liked that song. Well then you'll love this song. Here is I kissed a girl."

_I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention__  
__I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion__  
__It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on__  
__I'm curious for you caught my attention___

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it___

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter__  
__You're my experimental game, just human nature__  
__It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave__  
__My head gets so confused, hard to obey___

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it___

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable__  
__Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it__  
__It ain't no big deal, it's innocent___

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it__  
_

The crowd was going wild and I loved it.

"Well I'm guessing you liked that song also. Now I'm going to need your help with this next song so when I put the microphone our towards the crowd you're going to sing with me. Here is Gives you Hell. This also for you _Edward,_" I said sneering his name.

_Gives you Hell By All American Rejects_

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face__  
__And it never feels out of place___

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace__  
__I wonder how bad that tastes___

_When you see my face__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell___

_Now wheres you picket fence love__  
__And wheres that shiny car,__  
__And did it ever get you far___

_You've never seem so tense love__  
__I've never seen you fall so hard,__  
__Do you know where you are___

_And truth be told I miss you__  
__And truth be told I'm lying___

_When you see my face__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
__Then she's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell___

_Hope it gives you hell___

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself__  
__Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on___

_And truth be told I miss you__  
__And truth be told I'm lying___

_When you see my face__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
__Then she's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell___

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me__  
__You can take back your memories they're no good to me__  
__And here's all your lies,__  
__You can look me in my eyes__  
__With that sad sad look that you wear so well___

_When you see my face__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
__Then she's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell___

_When you see my face__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell__  
__Then you're the fool, I'm just as well__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell__  
__You can sing along I hope that it will treat you we_

Everyone seemed to love that song because they were all out of their seats, and cheering for me. It made me feel good to know that some people actually loved and cared for me. I knew that yeah my fans would at one time leave me, but right now they were here to stay.

"Did you like?" Everyone cheered. I heard a bunch of "woos" and "hell yeas".

"Well good because here is our next song." I nodded my head to Lena to tell her to start the song. "Here is Toy Soldier."

_Toy Solider By Britney Spears_

_  
__[INTRO]__  
__Yeah smash on the radio, bet I penned it!__  
__Britney, (break me off)__[repeats]__  
__OH Toy soldier__[repeats]___

_[VERSE 1]__  
__I'm out the door, its automatic, simple babe (why you wanna do that to me)__  
__I'm like a fire, bottle bustin in your face (why you wanna do that to me)__  
__So tired of you being up in my space, (what you gonna do with that)__  
__How much more could I take?__  
__I'm tired of privates driving, need a general that ain't weak...___

_[B Section]__  
__When I shut the door leaving with my bag, hit the scene in my new wag__  
__Bet he gonna wish he knew the type of fun I'm getting into,__  
__Peek a boo, he good...doing things you wish you wish you could,__  
__He's not talking, he's just walking like them city boys from New York___

_[HOOK]__  
__This time I need a soldier, a really bad ass soldier__  
__That know how to take, take care of me__  
__I'm so damn glad that's over__  
__This time I need a soldier, I'm sick of toy soldiers__  
__(I need ....i'm so sick of...toy soldiers...)__  
__A boy that knows how to take care of me,__  
__Won't be just coming over...___

_[BREAKDOWN]__  
__I don't want no more, (break me off)__[repeats]__  
__OH Toy soldier__[repeats]__  
__I'm simply sick and tired of those...__  
__I don't want no more,__  
__I'm simply sick and tired of those...___

_[VERSE 2]__  
__I want it more than ever now,__  
__I realized that they ain't listening,__  
__Like a princess supposed to get it__  
__That's why I'm dusting off my fitted,__  
__Coming back looking delicious,__  
__Yes I know they wanna kiss me,__  
__Now I hold them at attention,__  
__Cause new Aria's on a mission...___

_[B Section]___

_[HOOK]___

_[TALK BREAK]___

_Brit, I heard that he was saying he's still in love with you, and__  
__Brit, I heard he said he could stay if he wanted to, and__  
__Brit, I heard every man out here is wanting you now__  
__Brit, I heard, I heard, what you gonna do now?___

_[HOOK]_

Everyone loved it and I loved them.

"Okay we have to go take a break, and so we will be back. Feel free to get up and roam around the courtyard."

With that me, and my band members headed off the stage. Tori was right there holding my cloak out for me. I took it from here hands and put it on. I pulled the hood up, and got into a huddle with my girls.

"That was awesome my chica's. Let's go kick some ass out there." With that we broke, and my father came towards me.

"Hello Father, are you enjoying the concert?" I asked as he kissed each cheek, and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes darling I am. You know I always do. Now I have some old friends that I would like for you to meet."

"Okay Father. Whatever you need." I said turning to face the direction that the guest should be coming in. It was actually very dark, and there were many shadows.

And out of the shadows came my worst nightmare._  
_


	5. Here comes the Devils

_And out of the shadows came my worst nightmares._

The Cullen's.

"Aira this is the Cullen's. Carlisle, and his wife Esm-," I cut him of right there

"_I know who they are._" I said softly, but with so much venom it could have killed a human.

"Aria!" My father said in his "warning" tone.

"FIne, but first we must speak," I said to my father. "Excuse us, " I said to the Cullen's with such sweetness I thought it was going to kill me. I then teleported my Father, and I to the throne.

"How could you Father. How could you bring the people here that left me so many years ago? Do you hate me?" I said softly at first, and then I ended up screeching the last part. My Father's eyes were coal black. Oh Shit I thought. I'm about to get it.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi; how dare you think that I hate you. You know that is far from the truth. You know that this had to happen sooner or later."

"Don't you ever call me Isabella ever Aro, Ever. And I mean it," I told my Father walking out the door. "Oh, and I'd rather it happen later than sooner, " I said under my breath, but still lound enough for Aro to hear. I walked back to were the Cullen's were, and took a deep breath. I would need it.

"Hello, I am Princess Arabella Volturi, but for the love of God call me Aria." I said with my breath taking smile. At least that's what he says.

"Hi I'm Emm-" I cut him off right there.

"Oh trust me I know who you all are." I said to everyone. They all had confusion in their eyes.

"Um how do you know us? I mean we don't even know you," Rosalie asked me.

"Maybe this will clear it up. Rosalie you hated me. Carlisle, and Esme were like my parents. Jasper never really talked to me. Alice was my best friend. Emmett was my big oaf of a brother, and Edward well we just won't go there."

"_Aria you're needed on stage in less than thirty seconds."_ I voice said over the intercom.

"BELLA!" They all yelled at me. I turned around and started to walk to the stage, but not before calling over my shoulder "It's Aria"


	6. This is the best part yet

Hey Ya'll. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I know that no one likes An's but this is quite important. Well I got in trouble the other week and am grounded from the computer, but I go on when the parents aren't home so I will try to update as soon as I can. Plus I have a new chapter Im putting up soon. So please try to bear with through this. Thnks Amber :)


	7. This is for you

"_BELLA!" They all yelled at me. I turned around and started to walk to the stage, but before callling over my shoulder "It's Aria."_

So now they finally know, and I can pull all the pranks on them to make their lives miserable. As I walked to the stage I teleported my outfit onto me. It was a red and black gothic dress. That barely covered my butt. With my black leather thigh high boots. I got onto stage, and got started with my songs.

"Hey everybody where back. Did you miss us?" I asked with a puppy dog look on my face. I heard a bunch of things that I ain't even going to say. "Alright here is my new song Impossible."

_**Impossible by Shontelle**_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof top_

_Write it on the sky love_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love is worst_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know (i know)_

_And know when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

"Did you like? Alright here is my new song. This is for my ex- family. Here you go this is Not myself tonight."

_**Not Myself Tonight By Christina Aguliera**_

_You know tonight_

_I am feeling a little out control_

_Is this me_

_You wanna get crazy_

_Because I don't give a..._

_1ST VERSE_

_I'm out of character_

_I'm in rare form_

_And If you really knew me_

_You'd know its not the norm_

_B SECTION:_

_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do_

_The old me's gone I feel brand new_

_And if you don't like it **** you_

_The music's on and I'm dancing_

_I'm normally in the corner just standing_

_I'm feeling unusual_

_I don't care cause this is my night_

_HOOK:_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_2ND VERSE:_

_I'm dancing alot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine_

_I'm kissing all the boys and the girls_

_Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind_

_Christina Aguilera Not Myself Tonight lyrics found on ._

_B SECTION:_

_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do_

_The old me's gone I feel brand new_

_And if you don't like it **** you_

_The music's on and I'm dancing_

_I'm normally in the corner just standing_

_I'm feeling unusual_

_I don't care cause this is my night_

_HOOK:_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_BRIDGE:_

_In the morning_

_When I wake Up_

_I'll go back to the girl I used to be_

_But baby not tonight_

_HOOK:_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_Yah, that feels good_

_I needed that_

_Get crazy_

_Let's go_

_That's right_

_Come on_

_Give it to me now, don't stop_

"I take it you love it then," I said with a smile. "Well if you love that song then you will love this next song it's called Cry."

_**Cry By Rhianna**_

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the tpe to get upset and cry_

_'cause i never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole 'in love' thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone i'm spinnin' 'round_

_And deep inside my tears i'll drown_

_I'm losin' grip what's happenin'?_

_I strayed from love this is how i feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like i was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now i'm in this condition_

_And i've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_

_'cause it's hurtin' me to let it go_

_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_

_And i know that it's no more_

_I shoulda never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

_My mind is gone i'm spinnin' 'round_

_And deep inside my tears i'll drown_

_I'm losin' grip what's happenin'?_

_I strayed from love this is how i feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like i was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now i'm in this condition_

_And i've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_How did i get here with you? i'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all i tried to do stay away from lovin' you_

_I'm broken hearted i can't let you know_

_And i won't let it show you won't see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like i was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now i'm in this condition_

_And i've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like i was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_(you?ll never see me cry)_

_Now i'm in this condition_

_And i've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_On my life_

If I was human I would have been crying right now. Oh wait I am human right now, and I'm crying. "That song was like my life story before I met my new family, but it still makes me cry when I sing that song because everything in that song is exactly how my life was, but guess what. I'm not crying over Edward right now. I am crying because I am happy. Happy that I have a family that cares about me, and will never leave me. So guess what Edward? YOU will NEVER see me cry over YOU." I screamed to the crowd. I could feel the waves of admiration coming off of the crowd. "Alright now I think we are going to slow things down a bit. Here is my next song. It is called My Immortal." Demetri, and Alec brought out my piano and I sat down.

_**My Immortal By Evanescene**_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus] _

The crowd was cheering, and I was pleased. "Alright I love the slow songs, but their making me depressed so here is a more fast paced song. It's called Break The Ice."

_**Break The Ice By Britney Spears**_

_It's been a while_

_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting_

_But I'm here now_

_I know it's been a while_

_But I'm glad you came_

_And I've been thinking 'bout_

_How you say my name_

_You got my body spinning_

_Like a hurricane_

_And it feels like_

_You got me going insane_

_And I can't get enough_

_So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

_You ain't gotta be scared_

_We're grown now_

_I'm a hit defrost on you_

_Let's get it blazin'_

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

_Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

_Just wanna move you_

_But you're frozen_

_That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_So are you warming up yet?_

_You got me hypnotised_

_I never felt this way_

_You got my heart beating like an 808_

_Can you rise to the occasion?_

_I'm patiently waiting_

_Cause it's getting late_

_And I can't get enough_

_So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

_You ain't gotta be scared_

_We're grown now_

_I'm a hit defrost on you_

_Let's get it blazin'_

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

_Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

_Just wanna move you_

_But you're frozen_

_That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_I like this part_

_It feels kinda good_

_Yeah_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_Hot (more) _

_"_That's right Edward I'm not your little girl you knew before. Now I'm your daring, out their girl. Ain't that right guys?" I asked the crowd. I felt like it was time for Edward to know that I'm not the same person he knew before. I am now much stronger and better. I looked over to Edward, and his family. I could see hurt in all their eyes. Even Rosalies, but why did it hurt them. I mean their the ones that left me. It's not like I left them. Oh well I guess I will never know. "Okay I have someone very special here with me today. Alec why don't you come on out, Hon." I called out to my brother, but hey the Cullen's didn't need to know that right. My brother walked out onto the stage with all of the girls going wild. Of course my brother was cute, but I could never think of him that way because he's my brother. We meet each other in the middle, and embrace. He kissed the top of my head, and I hugged him tighter. Alec had been on a mission in Thailand where father had sent him. I begged Father to let me go with him, but Alec reminded me that I still had a career to attend to. We pulled back, and I turned to look out to the crowd. I looked over at Edward to see his face. Oh he was ticked off. I looked into his mind and this is what I found.

_How could she go to someone else. I mean seriously Alec Volturi is she crazy!_

Oh how wrong he was. " Alright Alec is going to help me with this next song. It's called Bring me to Life."

_**Bring me to Life By Evanescene**_

_**(Alec in Bold)**_

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me)**_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_bid my blood to run_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_before I come undone_

_**(Save me)**_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me)**_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_bid my blood to run_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_before I come undone_

_**(Save me)**_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_**without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**don't let me die here**_

_**there must be something more**_

_bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me)**_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_bid my blood to run_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_before I come undone_

_**(Save me)**_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **_

_(Bring me to life) _

We rocked it. And everyone loved it. That was beside the Cullen's, but hey they don't count. "Alright we are so glad that you loved that song. Now we have another. Here-" Alec cut me off.

"Actually Ar I have something from someone special," Alec said.

"And what is that Alec," I asked him.

"Well," Alec said pulling out the most georgous necklace I have ever seen. It had two diamond hearts. One in the middle of the other," this is from Felix. He want me to give this to you and tell you he loves you."

To tell me he loves me. Wait does that me. "Alec is Felix de..." I couldn't even finish the word.

"No Ar," Alec said laughing," I ran into him. He was, well you know. He want me to give that to you," he pointed to the necklace," and tell you that he loves you, and will see you soon." Oh thank God I don't think I would be able to survive without Felix. I loved him with all my heart, soul, and body and that will never change.

"Oh thank God. Now let's get back to the concert. Alright here is our next song. It is called Evacuate the Dancefloor."

_**Evacuate the Dancefloor By Cascada**_

_**(Alec in Bold)**_

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_Out of control_

_There's people watchin' me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_**(Feel's like an overdose)**_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey, let the music take me underground]_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]_

_My body's aching_

_Takes some over low_

_Temperatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_**(Feel's like an overdose)**_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey, let the music take me underground]_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]_

_**Come on and evacuate**_

_**Feel the club is heating up**_

_**Move on and accelerate**_

_**Push it to the top**_

_**Come on and evacuate**_

_**Feel the club is heating up**_

_**Move on and accelerate**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**Now guess who's back with a brand new track**_

_**That got everybody in the club going mad**_

_**So everybody in the back**_

_**Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang**_

_**Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby**_

_**Let me see you wreck that thang**_

_**And drop it down low, low**_

_**Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo**_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey let the music take me underground]_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey, let the music take me underground]_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]_

I loved it, and so did the crowd. I don't know why, maybe it was a impulse, but I looked over at the Cullens. Oh Eddie didn't look to happy. I elbowed Alec, and pointed over at Edward. Alec looked to see who I was pointing at. He was Edward's face and cracked up. I guess he found it as funny as I did because I was laughing. " Alright everyone it's time to say bye to Alec," all the girls booed, and all the guys cheered. I looked over to Alec, and rolled my eyes. He laughed, and so did I. I hugged him one last time, and he whispered in my ear.

"You know who will always have my heart." I laughed as did he. Alec lost his mate around a year or two ago, but I helpped him get over her, and so we have this joke to saying I will always have his heart. Even though I'm Felix's, but he doesn't love me that way. I don't know it's kinda complecated I guess you could say. Alec walked off the stage, and I turned back to the crowd.

"Alright here is our last song for the night it's called Rude Boy."

_**Rude Boy By Rhianna**_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you should get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you be the captain_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you be a rider_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up, babe_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let it be fire_

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you take me higher_

_Tonight_

_Baby we can get it on, yeah_

_we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy_

_I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_You should Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Tonight_

_I'mma give it to you harder_

_Tonight_

_I'mma turn your body out_

_Relax_

_Let me do it how I wanna_

_If you got it_

_I need it_

_And I'mma put it down_

_Buckle up_

_I'mma give it to you stronger_

_Hands up_

_We can go a little longer_

_Tonight_

_I'mma get a little crazy_

_Get a little crazy, baby_

_Do you like it boy_

_I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_.com/rude_boy_lyrics__

_I like the way you touch me there_

_I like the way you pull my hair_

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking_

_No, no_

_I like when you tell me kiss it there_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up_

_Time to giddy up_

_You say you're a rude boy_

_Show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_yeh yeh yeh ,_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

"Alright everyone that's all for tonight. Thanks for coming. And don't forget to come to our show in Forks, Washington in a month and a half. Don't forget I heart you." I said winking before turning around and walking backstage.

**A/N: Alright the new chapter is put up. Sorry it took me so long. I will try to put up the next chappy soon. Plz review! 3 Amber**


	8. I loathe you all

_"Alright everyone that's all for tonight. Thanks for coming. And don't forget to come to our show in Forks, Washington in a month and a half. Don't forget I heart you." I said winking before turning around and walking backstage._

I walked backstage, and found my brother's and sister's stand in a circle talking. I turned to my girls, and put a finger on my lips. I turned invisible, and teleported myself in the middle of the circle. I realised the invisbiltiy, and screamed "BOO!" They all jumped back in surprise. I swear if vampire's could have a heart attack they all would be dead right now. I collapsed to the floor laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. I could feel all of them coming out of their shock, and staring down at me. I looked up into the face of Demi.

"What? Don't look at me that way your faces were hilarious." I said laughing again. I finally stood up, and heard eight pairs of footsteps coming this way. Father and the Cullens. I ran and turned invisible hiding behind Alec's back. I saw the Cullen's come into view.

"Everyone leave beside my daughter," said my Father. Alec turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. I whispered in his ear.

"You are staying with me, and if you refuse I will make it an order Alec. Now PLEASE," he sighed, and I saw my father looking at Alec. Alec mouthed my name, and Father nodded his head in understanding. I appered right beside Alec, and grabbed ahold of his hand. Alec wasn't taken back because he knew I needed all the support I could get. My Father turned to me and spoke.

"Well I guess I will leave you guys to your buisness," he said walking off. I put in his head **This isn't over yet Father, and you know it.** He just laughed and said "What are you going to do about it." **Oh you shouldn't have asked that question.** I put in his head of many deadly clowns coming to kill him in his sleep. He glupped, and spoke again. "You wouldn't?" ** Oh yes daddy dearest I would.** Father just turned and fled the room quickly. I just laughed because I could feel the fear radiating off of him in waves. I turned back to the Cullens and smiled. I showed my teeth, and they all back up a step. I turned to look at Alec, and we both laughed.

"Alright let's get this done and over with. I am Arabella Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, and like I said before. For the love of God call me Aria, and this is Alec Volturi," I said turning to look at Alec. He looked down at me, and we both started to laugh. I showed Alec what I told father what I was going to do to him if he kept making me talk to the Cullens. The Cullen's just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Alright any questions for me," I asked.

Esme spoke up. "Oh Aria how were you changed."

I gulped and sent a thought to Jane. **Come save me from the Cullen's. Say that were going shopping, and we will go. Oh also get Tori, Heidi, and Chelsea to come with us.**

"Well-," I started, but Jane soon came out of the shadow's and walked up to me.

"Hey Aria ready to go shopping," Jane asked me.

Alice came racing towards me and pulled me into a hug." Yeah my sister loves to shop now."

Ewwwwwwww. This crazy brat of a vampire was hugging me. I threw out my physical shield, and sent her flying into the wall. I slumped from all the force I used, but quickly pulled myself together. Alice looked at me in shock. "You," I said looking at Alice, and pointing a finger at her," I already have a sister. Why don't you come on out sis." Tori came to stand beside me, and threw her arm over my shoulder. "So you see I don't need you I have my big sister plus Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, April, Lena, Lea, and Silver." As I said that Heidi, and Chelsea came out of the shadows also.

"You will pay for what you did to my sister. Don't think just because a thousand years have passed that I have forgotten. Oh no. You will get what's coming for you, and no one can stop me," my sister told the Cullen's in a calm tone which meant she was really ticked off and you needed to run fast. We heard thunder, and lightning hit the roof. Uh oh Father wasn't happy. "Alright fine dad maybe you can stop me," my sister yelled to our Father. I looked over and laughed. She was right Father could stop her, but not both of us.

"Hey ya'll where's Demi. Were going to find me a car for the big race this weekend." Right as I said that Demetri or Demi walked out of the shadows to join us. "Well we best be going now," I said to the Cullens. " Rentena can you come take the Cullen's to their room since Heidi's coming shopping with me. Thanks Babe." I said in a inside voice. I knew she heard me though. "You all ready to go?" I asked everyone that was standing there. They nodded yes and we walked away.

_**Demetri's POV**_

I looked at the Cullen's. Time to do Aria's dirty work.

"So I see you've met Aria's boy toy," I said to the Cullen's. All of them had a look of surprise in their eyes, except Edward. He looked pure angry.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked me with menace in his voice.

"Oh Aria didn't tell you! Well here it is. Aria can't stand to be tied down with some guy anymore, so she has boy toys. Which is what Alec is her boy toy."

"What has happened to my Bella?" I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

"Um reality check Edward your Bella, isn't so much yours now." I said to the brat.

"What do you mean?" Edward called out to me as I started to catch up to my family.

"Ask Bella." I threw over my shoulder before walking into the shadows.


	9. New Dresses, Cars, and Old Friends

_"Ask Bella." I threw over my shoulder before walking into the shadows._

Bella's P.O.V

We had all heard what Demi had said to the Cullen's. Which I might add was very entertaining. I mean between their thoughts, emotions, and facial expressions you could tell they were all shocked and furious. I wonder how long it will take them to realize though that Alec is my brother, not a boy toy. I mean I don't have any boy toys, but I could get anyone I like. Between the singing, acting, and the Victoria Secret commercials everyone knows the name: Arabella "Aria" Volturi. My other brother Demi finally walked into the shadows where we were all waiting for him to finish his little chit-chat with the Cullen's.

"Nice one."

I said while Demi and I did our handshake. He then grabbed my right hand and Alec took my left hand, and I walked hand in hand with my brothers through the corridors to the garage. We had already decided that Alec and I was taking my Aero, and that everyone else was taking Jane's black hummer. I had pimped all of our cars motors. I was and even better mechanic than Rosalie, but I mean that's not saying a lot cause I mean Rosalie is no mechanic at all. Chelsea could even beat Rosalie in a challenge to pimp a motor contest. Alec opened my door, and I climbed into the driver's seat. Their is only one person who can drive my car beside me, and they aren't even here so it doesn't matter who it is.

"Should we go to the car dealer ship first, or do you think I should go with my sister's first?" I asked my older brother. I mean technically he's not older, but that is a story for another time and place.

"I think that you should go with your sister's first, but I'm coming with you. Demetri and I have decided that you all need a man's opinion, but you look beautiful in anything still."

Alec said looking at me from the side. Awwwe how lucky am I to have to guys who loves me, and adores me soo much.

"Awwwe your so sweet Alec, and we will gladly accept you help and advice."

I said to my now smiling brother. He looked very pleased, and I wondered if he liked one of my sisters. We had all decided that we were going to London to go shopping in the city. I, of course made the weather an overcast so we could go shopping without being exposed. I finally pulled into the mall's parking lot around an hour later. Alec, and I talked about his mission, and his visit with Felix. I missed him so much, and I am so glad that I have my brother back. We both got out of the car, and I ran around to meet up with Alec. I grabbed his hand, and we headed into the mall. I saw the girls over at some store. We walked over to meet them when I saw they were all standing around someone. Everyone was congratulating this person, and giving him hugs. Everyone hushed up when they saw me though.

"Alright ya'll I know something is up. What is it, and you know you don't want me asking twice?"

I know I was acting like a total brat, but right now I really don't care. I hate being left out of the loop, and everyone knows it. Everyone backed away until only one person was left standing in front of me. He had spiked brown hair, with red eyes with meant he had just hunted. He was wearing a white t-shit with a black sweater vest, and black pants. He was so rocking the look, and he was all mine.

"Felix," I whispered.

I never, ever, ever whisper. And, here I am whispering because I'm scared to talk to someone. Much less the someone I love with all of my un-beating, horrible monster heart, but hey whatever makes me happy, right!

"Bella," Felix whispered.

I ran, and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I dropped my always mad facade, just concentrated on having my loving mate back. And yes I said mate. Edward may have thought I was his mate, but my mate was truly Felix. No matter what we always found a way back to each other. I think that is why when we first met that he was the one to comfort me. Even though I had pretty much just tried to kill one of his brothers. I know it seems like I'm some bipolar girl, but really I'm not everything just happened real quick, and I reacted on instinct. At that point Felix had been watching me for a while and had fallen for me. I don't see how though I mean I was like a zombie, and well like I said we always found a way back to each other, so I guess that is the reason why we were together.

"It's so good to be back in your arms!" I said to the crook of Felix's neck where my head was.

"It's good to be back with you!" Felix said to me.

He kissed my cheek, forehead, nose, and finally my lips. God he was so perfect for me, and what did I do to deserve him. Bring people misery, and pain.

"Hey don't think like that babe. It's you who I don't deserve." Felix said to me. I jumped out of his arms, and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. Right as I straightened up Felix intertwined hand with mine. The spaces in between both our fingers fit perfectly. As if it was destiny for us to be together, but then again we are soul mates.

Felix, and I being mates, and all were able to connect in every way possible. We can read each others thoughts, feelings, and see his or her past, present, and future.

"Hey stop looking through my head," I said slapping Felix's arm playfully.

"Whatever you say. Now I say we head out, and look for the dresses that you girls were talking about. Then I say we go look at the cars. Mine kinda got destroyed in an accident."

I just looked at Felix, and gasped. My car, OH DEAR LORD. Am I about to hurt him. I just fixed his engine, right before he went to Austria. I just gave him the death glare, and he gulped. Hahaha who was I kidding I could never hurt my man. I just laughed, and eventually Felix ended up joining me but it sounded forced.

"Jeez calm down Felix. I'm just messing, but I think we should have a wrestling match later." I said giving a giggle.

He looked down at me, and I looked up giving him my most innocent smile. He just shook his head and laughed. I grabbed his hand, and ran into the store. We all pushed the guys to the guy section so they could pick out another tuxedo. As if they didn't have enough, but you know Heidi. We can only wear our dressy clothes once.

So here I am in the dress section looking for a dress. While all the others had found theirs. Jane's dress was a simple black dress that was low-cut, and criss crossed in the back. Heidi's dress was very sexy as usual. It was floor length,but it had a cut going up the right leg, and the bodice was very tight. It had sequin's and leopard print along the edge of the cut. As I said very sexy. Chelsea's dress was adorable. It was a blue halter with an open back. It was blue with pink, black, red, and orange looking peacock feather's on it. Tori's dress was a halter top also. It had sequin's around the the edge's on the top in very intricate designs.

I had found two different dresses. One was just a simple orange number. I showed it to the girls, and the instantly shook their heads. Shoving me back into the changing rooms to put on the next dress. I came out of the dressing rooms looking at the floor. I heard seven gasp. Oh lord I must look horrible, and the guys are here. That's even worse. I looked up, and I saw all the girls squealing, and the guys looking my body up and down. I turned to look in the mirror to see what was so special. I hadn't really noticed the dress before, but now I definitely was. The dress was a strapless mermaid dress. It was red and when it got down to the bottom you could see the white lace. Going up where the red material was folded over the lace was a silver flower design going up at an angle. Last was a criss cross design under my bust. This dress pulled out the color in my face, and made me look very sexy.

"I like that one!" My brother Demi said coming up behind me.

"And why is that oh dear brother of mine?" I asked my brother.

Demi just looked me up, and down.

"Does that answer your question sis!" Demi said to me.

I just scoffed, and Felix growled.

"Stop ogling my girl, and that goes for you to Alec!" Felix said to the guys. I giggled along with the rest of the girls.

"Alright so I'm guess I should get this dress?" I asked everyone. They all gave me a well-duh-look. I just gave another giggle before heading back to the dressing rooms to change into my regular clothes, and go buy this dress. I changed back into what I had worn here. It was a pair of white shorty shorts with a blue halter top. I was wearing a white leather jacket over top with a pair of blue pumps. As Alice would say I now have style. I came out of the dressing rooms, and went to the counter.

"Did you find everything ok, Aria?" Chloe asked me.

"Of course Chloe. You know I always do." I said to Chloe giving her my dress that I was buying.

She took a look, and gasped.

"Oh Aria this is beautiful. What is it for?" Oh Chloe if you only knew.

"Oh well it's for prom." I told Chloe, and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Well it's gorgeous and I bet it is gorgeous on you. Here's your dress. Have a nice day sweetheart." I nodded my head, and headed to where everyone was waiting for me.

"Alright let's headed to the car dealer ship now." I said to everyone.

They all nodded, and we headed to our cars. Wait a minute we have a problem. Who is Felix gonna ride with?

"Um ya'll we have a problem." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Well we have two cars, and each one is full. So where is Felix gonna ride?" I asked everyone.

Alec spoke up. "I will steal a car, and hot wire it. You all head to the shop I will meet you there in a few minutes."

"No," Felix was the one to speak. "I already stole a car. How do you think I got here?" It's fine I will drive that car to the dealer ship."

"I'm fine with that, but one thing." I tossed Alec the keys. He caught them quickly, but everyone looked at me in shock. " I wanted to ride with Felix." I walked up to Alec. "If there is one, and I mean one little scratch on my baby you will pay." Alec gulped. Good he knew I was serious. I walked back to Felix and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We all walked to our separate cars. Felix had decided to steal a orange and black Audi r8. It was a sweet car. We didn't have one, so I guess we could keep this one. Felix opened my door for me. I climbed into the passenger seat, and he closed the door. He walked around the hood of the car, and got into the driver's seat. And we were off. Off to the car dealership that was.


End file.
